


Troubles Start at Home

by PagetPaulson



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagetPaulson/pseuds/PagetPaulson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A loving Emily and Aaron Hotchner think they have their lives together until they adopt a young girl, who doesn't always get along with sweet, little Jack. Written as a one-shot for kcbienaime</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troubles Start at Home

A/N - Written as a one-shot for kcbiencaime. Hope they approve!

...

Emily's breath came out in a huff as she heard the kids, once again, fighting and arguing only a few feet away from her. She rubbed her hands over her face before glancing over to the children that sat in front of the fireplace. "Jack? Molly? What's going on now?"

The small blond girl looked up from her toys before pouting, pointing her finger at the older boy in front of her. "Jack took my blocks!"

The brunette's eyes turned to her son, watching him shake his head. "Jack, did you steal Molly's blocks from her?"

"No!"

"Jack, why would Molly lie about that?"

The young boy shook his head as he pointed to the newest member of the Hotchner family, his eyes hardening on the younger blond. "They were mine first! I gotta have em'!"

Emily sighed before setting down her book and standing from the couch. She quickly walked over to the pair before kneeling beside them, her eyes looking at both small children. "Jack, you know that you have to share your toys. We've spoken about this so many times."

"Why don't you yells at her?"

"Honey, she was playing with the blocks. The polite thing to do is give them back."

Jack huffed as he crossed his arms. "No."

"Jack, give them back to Molly please."

"No!"

Emily's eyes hardened on her son, her shoulders straightening. "Jackson Hotchner, give your sister back her blocks. Now."

Jack felt his eyes begin to water as he stood from his spot on the floor, kicking the blocks towards the fireplace. "She's not my sister!"

Emily watched in astonishment as her eight year old son ran up the steps, his wails being heard until he slammed his bedroom door. Her head turned when she heard a little cry, and her brown eyes widened when she saw Molly cuddling her small bear by the fire. "Sweetheart."

She bent down and shifted the little girl into her lap, her fingers softly threading through her blond curls. "Honey don't cry. He didn't mean that."

"Jack doesn't like me!"

Emily shook her head, her lips pressing against the crying girl's temple. "Darling, you know he loves you. Do you remember last month when you asked if it was ok to call him your big brother?" She smiled against the girl's long, soft hair as she remembered that day. "He gave you the biggest hug after saying yes."

Molly sniffled against her foster mother's chest as she nodded. "But he don't like me no more."

"Sweetheart, that's not true."

"But he yelled at me!"

Emily sighed as she hugged her daughter tight, trying to get as close as she could with her five month pregnant belly. "Jack just isn't so used to sharing his things. It doesn't mean that he thinks of you any less, ok? He loves you so much."

Before Molly could get a word out, her blue eyes widened as the front door opened. "Daddy!"

Hotch smiled as he closed the door, catching his newest child just in time and lifting her up onto his hip. He kissed her forehead and smiled against her cheek. "Hey Molly-Bear."

The blond wrapped her arms around his neck, and he quickly frowned when he saw tears falling from her eyes. "What's wrong?"

Emily shook her head before standing from the ground, slowly making her way over to the couple by the front door. "She and Jack were playing when Jack supposedly took her blocks from her." She bit her lip, her hands on her hips as she looked up to her husband. "Jack yelled that Molly wasn't his sister, and then ran to his room."

Hotch gave a sigh before handing the little girl over to her brunette mother, kissing both of their heads before making his way up the stairs. His eyes immediately searched out his son's and gave a quiet knock. "Jack? Buddy?"

"Go away!"

"Jack come on now. Can I please come in?"

"No!"

The older man gave a glare at the closed door before putting his hand on the doorknob and giving a firm twist to it.

Jack's eyes widened when he saw his father enter the room. "I said no!"

Hotch closed the door behind him before making his way to his son's bed, sitting down next to him and carefully watching the young blond as he played with his bear. "Jack, your mom told me what happened with Molly downstairs."

"She took my blocks first! I just wanted thems back!"

"Jack, you could have asked for them politely. We've had this kind of conversation before."

Jack shook his head as he looked down to his bear. "Theys mine!"

Hotch looked to his son with stern eyes. "Jack, do you remember what you said to Molly downstairs?"

The small boy nodded his head. "I said she wasn't my sister."

Hotch nodded, hearing the small boy's words mumbled into the bear in his lap. "You know what you said really hurt her."

Jack's small eyes looked up to his father's, shaking his head before jumping on his knees. "But I didn't mean it! She just tooks my blocks!"

"You have to go down and apologize to her."

The young blond immediately nodded before hopping off of his bed, his bear still in his hands as he ran from his room and down the stairs. "Molly!"

Molly looked up from her mother's chest, keeping her place on the brunette's lap as they rested on the couch. "Hi."

Jack looked at the younger girl and his eyes widened when he saw Molly's tears staining their mother's neck. "I'm real sorry, Molly. I didn't mean it."

Molly tightened her hold on her mother as she shook her head. "I'm 'kay, Jack."

"No! I'm really real sorry, Molly. I didn't mean it and it was not right and I's real sorry." He took a hesitant step forward before placing his favorite bear in his sister's lap. "I got ShmooMoo for you. He's my favorite that mommy bought me and its for yous now."

The younger blond looked to her brother, her eyes wide before she threw her arms around his neck.

Emily smiled before standing from the couch, walking over to her husband who was watching the children from the bottom of the staircase. She leaned against him and let his arms wrap around her. "You're a good daddy, you know that?"

"Yeah." He smiled at the children who once again to play by the fireplace, smiles on their faces. "And you're a good mommy."


End file.
